


Linked

by Anonymous



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drugged Sex, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Object Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Table Sex, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It shouldn’t feel this good, but it did and in a cold chamber full of naked men, Yusuf al-Kaysani can’t seem to make himself not want this.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Original Character(s), Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	Linked

**Author's Note:**

> From TOG Kink Meme: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5880.html?thread=1950456#cmt1950456
> 
> The end notes states the prompt details.
> 
> This is graphic. No joke. Back away now if the tags are not your cuppa tea.

Where was Nicolo? Where was this?

Yusuf panted around the thick leather gag. He stared at the bound man stretched over the table on his stomach. The ropes on his wrists and ankles pulled him taunt. They were threaded through metal loops on the table and nailed to the stone floor. He was blindfolded, ears muffled with cloth and a hood covered the top of his head and hair. He was also naked, shiny with sweat, his pale ass tipped up. With his legs pulled wide apart, Yusuf could see the puckered asshole quivering in front of Yusuf.

‘What is this?’ Yusuf demanded as best he could with the gag. His heart beat faster. The chamber was dark but he knew men around him. When the candles flickered, he realized some were not tied up but wore hoods and were naked as well.

‘Welcome guest of honor,’ someone murmured. Others chuckled as they palmed their cocks.

Yusuf struggled, but his captors kicked the back of his legs. They pushed him to his knees.

A strange staff pressed under his chin, lifting his head up. It was a dark wooden stick with nine evenly spaced carved globes on top going from a small date sized bead to one the size of Yusuf’s fist at the half way point. 

The staff was warm, dark like his hair and felt powdery soft even though its hard wood. It kept his chin up as hands pried his mouth open.

To his relief, none of the engorged cocks around him came near. A steel tumbler of water poured down his face, washing blood away. He gulped as much as he could. The water was wonderfully cold despite the sour aftertaste. They didn’t give him or Nicolo food or water for days before they came for them.

‘Where is Nicolo? Where did you take him?’ Yusuf snarled, but all they did was pour more water over his head. He sputtered. The angle of his head made it hard to avoid the water spilling into his nostrils and mouth. The staff released him and no more water. No one answered his questions. He cursed them, but either they didn’t understand Arabic or chose to ignore him.

‘Where is Nic—‘

There was a sharp tug that tore the back of his pants down to his ankles. Cold moist air on his ass as his pants fell to his knees.

‘What are you do—‘

Yusuf growled around his gag as a hand shoved his head down onto the quivering ass cheeks of the man on the table. His feet were kicked apart, cheeks spread wide and suddenly something round pressed against Yusuf’s asshole.

It was the wooden staff. It was heavily greased as it prodded his opening.

‘No,’ Yusuf snapped and he clenched as hard as he could.

The small bulb on the staff still slipped in.

Yusuf swore into his leather gag. Spittle drooled out of his mouth and dribbled down the crack of the man’s ass pinned under Yusuf. 

‘Stop, stop,’ Yusuf tried to scream, ‘I’ll kill you all!’ 

The staff continued to crawl into his ass like a snake. The next bulb, as round and the size of an egg, breached him with a greasy pop. 

Yusuf shook, still crushing his weight on top of the man, who only shuddered. 

The staff inserted deeper into Yusuf, the next bulb larger and pimpled. 

Yusuf shuddered. The object rubbed inside sending waves of heat all over his body. 

‘Mmh, mmh...’

Each bulb slipped in easier despite the increasing size. Yusuf moaned as each bulb popped in. His body shook as his insides felt full and crowded. 

How was this feeling good? The man underneath him also tortured Yusuf’s trapped cock with his oiled skin. He wanted to sink into that warm body. He wanted the staff to keep going in his ass. 

The staff slowly rotated. Yusuf shrieked. The bulbs rolled inside him, kneading his rectum like dough. As it thrust slowly, the large bulb kept catching at his rim, reminding Yusuf how large it was yet slipped in without a fight.

Yusuf choked, his eyes wet because he didn’t want this, but angry and confused by how much he wanted this at the same time. The staff withdrew and the globes slurped out, one by one, then back into his hole. It was easy. Yusuf’s hole was slobbering slick and heat. Yusuf’s body undulated, his hole gulping the largest one back in easily.

‘No,’ Yusuf wheezed as he tilted his ass up, groaning as the staff started moving in him deeper, massaging his prostate with its hard ribbed carvings.

‘Uh, uh, stop,’ Yusuf moaned, his hips unable to stop rocking back. He was burning up, He felt tight all over. He was very thirsty. 

A hand yanked his head back. More water, but this time spilling directly into Yusuf’s mouth.

Yusuf eagerly drank as he rocked back on the staff, trying to get the largest globe back into his ass. The bulbs played along the rim of his asshole. He was drooling onto the body trembling beneath him. The table groaned as Yusuf rutted blindly into the man’s crack, his ass bobbing up as high as his lower back could take to find the staff.

“Mmh, mmh, mmh,” Yusuf moaned. The last globe only teased his hole, never going in.

“Please,” Yusuf heard himself sobbing brokenly. “Please, push it in, please...”

The largest bulb at last slipped in. Yusuf violently shook as the staff piston into him several times. The staff rolled around in Yusuf’s rectum with such speed, Yusuf was hysterical when the entire staff abandoned him. Its beads teased Yusuf’s hole as the staff exited.

‘Uh, uh,’ Yusuf groaned, desperately clinging to rationality before he begged them to fuck him with the staff again. He was suddenly very empty and so hollow. His hole twitched, spasming frantically for a staff that was no longer there.

But soon a cock was. Yusuf was too loose from the staff. The cock met no resistance at all. It slipped in with a soft wet sound. 

Yusuf’s stupor turned into shock. He weakly shouted promises of death. He moaned, his eyes rolling up, bucking on top of the man as the cock roughly started to move.

‘Oh, no, stop, get it out...’

Yusuf was fucked hard in short thrusts that slammed over his prostate. He did a full body shiver. He wanted to weep, but he was too dehydrated again. 

This felt better than the staff. How is that possible? It was huge and stuffed his ass after the staff left him so empty. He was so stretched, stuffed to the point of bursting yet his ass wanted for more.

‘No,’ Yusuf whimpered, ‘Please, I can’t bear this, I don’t want it. Stop.’ His own cock began to stiffen. 

“What is happening to m—ah, ah, please, harder,” Yusuf whined as he was snapped back and forth by the cock. He felt the bucking underneath him, the man blind and deaf to who was on top of him, but frantically searching for the friction from Yusuf’s cock. The body shook with excitement. His hole clenched like it was winking at Yusuf. 

Yusuf’s saliva kept flooding out of the corners of his mouth the gag pressed into. The tunic stuck to his back. The cock in him kept thumping deeper and deeper. He kept arching up onto his toes with each thrust.

He never felt so good. It felt incredible how full he felt. Why was his cock still swelling? Why was his body feeling so hot?

Yusuf could barely see the chamber and the men lurking behind the shadows. Two chuckled, others murmured excitedly as Yusuf stayed standing, his own hands prying his own cheeks apart, his ass bobbing up frantically with each stroke. The smell of cum rose around him from the others. Hands kept coming out of nowhere to touch his cock, his mouth, his beard spotted with dry sweat.

‘Ah! Ah!’ Yusuf sobbed. The cock in him just wasn’t enough. He was going to die empty.

It was like the fire in his body rose up to steam up his vision. He struggled, moaning weakly as the cock lodged in his ass forced him to slightly hunched and bowlegged. He stumbled forward with a thrust. He keened as a thick strap wrapped around the base of his cock. First it hurt and soon began to feel incredibly good as his cock rose like a sword in battle. 

Yusuf started to pant loudly despite his gag. Someone patted his ass. Another pinched his nipples and he nearly passed out over how incredible it felt.

In his ass, the cock kept fucking Yusuf furiously while he stood swaying, pushing him further. His hole welcomed the powerful blows and his insides convulsed in desperation to keep the cock in. 

‘Uh, no, don’t want this,’ Yusuf moaned even as he reared back to meet another thrust. ‘What did you bastards do to me? Ah, ah, stop...’

Yusuf’s cock was purpling and flapping up and down wildly against his stomach. The strap kept Yusuf beyond hard, his thick long cock engorged as Yusuf’s prostate kept getting stimulated.

‘I need to cum,’ Yusuf begged, no longer caring if they didn’t understand his language or that he sounded pathetic. ‘Please, harder, harder. I need to cum.’

The hot strokes into his ass felt endless and maybe another had taken over. It felt thicker and perfect. Yusuf never felt this bloated and hot all over. He felt filthy with his pants around his ankles and his hands spreading himself open. His ass was getting fucked numb as his cock dripped with precum. He was pushed closer to—

‘No, yes, yes,’ Yusuf babbled when hands took hold of his thick erection. He moaned, unable to pull away as the cock in his ass was replaced with an even thicker one. He keened ‘Yes’ and wiggled his ass to help it go in deeper.

‘Yes, yes, mmh, mmh, harder...’

The new one kept shoving Yusuf forward and the hands on his cock guided the plump head into the hole in front of him.

The man Yusuf’s cock was crawling into mewled, unable to say much with his mouth gaped wide, trying to wrap around a huge cock that tried to enter the same time Yusuf did. It was thrusting shallowly. It only managed to push a third in, trapping the man’s tongue. Saliva dripped to the floor under his chin. The man whined, pale firm ass jerking in welcome to Yusuf’s cock.

‘Please, I can’t fit. Help me. I’m dying. I need to cum,’ Yusuf choked. ‘He’s too tight.’

Hands spread the man’s cheeks wider apart. The man made a small excited sound.

It felt like someone punched into Yusuf’s rectum. A forceful thrust claimed Yusuf’s hole, sank deep and shoved Yusuf’s dry cock completely into the body in front of him.

Yusuf wailed first from his too full ass, then in ecstasy as his cock plunged balls deep into the incredibly dry and tight hole.

The man gurgled, choking as he was shoved up over the thick cock in his mouth. He squeaked as it slid halfway in. His body writhe despite the bonds as he fought for air.

Yusuf’s cock barely moved in that ass. Grease kept squirting out his own hole as Yusuf was forced to piston into another. His cock stayed hard, his ass burned and his cock ached trying to fit.

‘Too tight,’ Yusuf moaned as best he could with the gag. ‘It is going to tear my cock off. It hurts. Push me in harder...’

The rest of the cock finally rammed down the man’s throat. Yusuf heard a crack as his jaw locked. The body trembled as it gobbled up the large penis, wheezing for air and ass clenching for more of Yusuf’s cock.

Yusuf began fucking wildly into the man, his pace a blur and sending his body waves of pleasure as the man writhed. The cock in Yusuf’s ass was still going but Yusuf was already lost in the sensation of the silky hot rectum around his throbbing cock. He fucked faster into the man without needing the cock in his ass’s help. 

He was desperate to cum. His arms were released and Yusuf snarled everyone back as he snaked an arm around the man’s middle. He fucked deep into the body. It felt too good to stop and think. The strap around his cock kept scraping into the rim but wouldn’t let Yusuf go any further. 

Deeper and harder, faster, Yusuf groaned frustrated that he still didn’t empty his load into the body that’s stilling to surrender to Yusuf’s cock.

More water. Yusuf didn’t stop fucking, didn’t stop clenching around the glorious cock banging into him and only tipped his head back. He drank and drank. He heard the man gurgling as a narrow spout was pushing between his lips and cock to give the man water.

After a few thrusts, the man under Yusuf began to buck, his ass bobbing back into Yusuf’s cock while making muffled, “Mmuh, mmuh, mmuh,” moans. He still couldn’t fit all of the cock. Even with the cock shoving Yusuf deeper into the man, it wasn’t enough.

The owner of the large dick gave up and yanked out. Cum spewed out of the man’s mouth. He couldn’t swallow it all.

Tiny desperate sounds spilled out of the man. He didn’t have a gag like Yusuf. Bound and muffled, the man was incoherent and delirious, unable to hear the encouragement hurled at his used body. Yusuf’s rapid thrusts pushed squeaks and gasps out of the man. 

Another cock bobbed in front of the man. Stumpy fingers grabbed the man by his plugged ears. With a groan, the cock plowed into the mouth after one of Yusuf’s thrusts made the man keen.

A new cock slammed up Yusuf, pushing him deeper into the man, the strap clawing in as well. 

Yusuf groaned, his cock finally sheathed. So good. So incredibly tight. Yusuf pounded faster, so hard, his knees burned with the strain. The shackles rattled and the table groaned. 

The man’s hole seemed to be untouched before, empty of cum and Yusuf felt a hot possessive feeling: he could stuff this hole with his cum first. He could fill this ass over and over.

Yes, Yusuf wanted that. He panted, bucking into the body, growling in triumphant when the body weakly rocked back.

Yusuf’s ass burned as yet another cock took over. Thick and long. Yusuf grunted, his ass squeezing the fullness. Behind him, an unfamiliar voice moaned but said nothing more.

Faster, faster, Yusuf hugged the man to him and felt his own cock driving into the slight body. The man’s ribs expanded against Yusuf, chest breathing frantic. 

The staff returned, brushing under his balls and prodded the stuffed hole yawned around Yusuf’s cock.

Yes. Yusuf lifted a leg and braced his foot on the table. He slapped a hand on the staff and guided it under his legs to the man on the table.

Yusuf eagerly stared as the smallest globe pressed, trying to slip in between his cock and that rim. The ring stretched, almost colorless as it gaped wider, trying to take the staff. 

He didn’t understand why the man was resisting. The staff felt glorious in his ass and he wanted to feel those bulbs rubbing his cock as well.

Yusuf groaned as he widened his stance more, stilled his thrusts and used one hand to push the staff deeper.

‘It’s good,’ Yusuf moaned, despairing the man was still refusing it. ‘Take it, open up more, take it...’

Behind Yusuf, he sensed men on his back, but no new cocks joined the one snuggled hot and big in his ass. Instead, they grabbed the staff end and started to push.

‘Uh, uh, yes,’ Yusuf moaned. His raised leg flopped down. He mewled wantonly as the staff rubbed between his legs, smooth and thick, nudging until the small bulb breached the stuffed hole.

At the front of the table, the man whined. His limbs twitched, but too stretched out to rear back to help.

Yusuf groaned as he watched the second one push in. His cock spasm at the crushing sensation on his cock. He thrust, going faster to rub along the staff and help the next bulb the size of an egg slurped in.

The man squeaked, gurgling as the cock in his mouth cummed. He only had time to moan hungrily before the next cock came. 

There was a slurping sound in front that was almost as loud as the sloppy drip sound of Yusuf and the staff rocking into the hole. The hole took the fifth globe with only some tearing. The hole smelled wonderful, musty and salty with sweat.

Yusuf smacked his lips. He was thirsty again. When the pitcher appeared out of the corner of his eye, he snatched it, ignoring the two glasses. The other man could get his own. Yusuf drank, gulping as his ass was fucked, pushing his cock and staff into the man. 

Sixth bulb. Yusuf finished the water, dribbled the vestiges over the hole that was puffing up around his cock and the staff.

‘They get better,’ Yusuf panted as he grabbed the man’s hips and tried to tug him back as much as his ropes would let him.

‘This one is large, but the last one is like a fist. It feels good, it’s almost there...’

Yusuf moaned as the cock in his ass fucked him with renewed vigor. Yusuf’s ass boiled inside out. He clenched, trying to pull the cock in deeper. He rocked, caught between the two bodies.

‘Harder,’ Yusuf plead, ‘I can’t push all of it in, harder, mmuh, mmuh, yes, harder, like that...’

Yusuf’s body felt light, too hot and vibrating for release, but he wanted to cum with the staff completely inside that wall of warm swollen tissue. 

The man agreed, mewling like a weak kitten, bucking first into Yusuf’s thrusts then over the thick cock thrusting into his gaping mouth.

Seventh slurped in. Yes. Yusuf pushed faster. He felt so hot, burning alive but he needed the staff rolling along his cock before he can cum.

‘Come on,’ Yusuf sobbed, ‘Harder, harder, get it in, hard—yes, more, deeper, ah, ah, one more, one more, ooh, yes, bigger cock, p-please...’

The fist size globe stubbornly stayed outside of the hole. Yusuf spat at the hole, but it wasn’t enough to slick it up.

‘Push,’ Yusuf shrieked at the new cock drilling him. ‘Harder! Please!’ 

Men were behind Yusuf again, this time clamped on his cheeks. They pushed Yusuf, adding more force to Yusuf’s strokes.

With a slurp, the last bulb tore the hole and joined the rest of the staff and Yusuf’s cock.

The strap around Yusuf’s cock snapped off. Yusuf exploded in thick lines of cream, filling that ass. Cum frothed around the edge of the hole.

Yusuf groaned, relieved.

The man wailed out Yusuf’s name as the shackles on the table ripped free around his torn wrists and ankles.

Yusuf froze, the fevered haze lifting a little.

‘No,’ Yusuf choked, ‘Oh no.’

Suddenly the fiery pain registered in Yusuf’s ass, his cock throbbed bruised from the staff’s abuse and Yusuf stared in horror as pink stained cum frothed out of the hole.

‘No, no, what have I done?’ Yusuf cried as the staff continued forcing itself inside Nicolo’s hole, pushing Yusuf’s cock deeper. He was still cumming. And Nicolo was sobbing, out of his mind with pain. He was gurgling cum and spit down his lips.

‘...stop, stop, it hurts, Yusuf where are you? It hurts, Yusuf, Yusuf...’

‘I will kill you all!’ Yusuf screamed as he tried to buck off the man fucking him so hard. He felt cum and piss trickling out of his ass. He didn’t know when that happen. Maybe when he was raping his hayati.

The sounds around Yusuf are clearer. Men were placing bets and calling out turns. Some wanted Yusuf with his large cock, some wanted Nicolo, some want them both.

The memory of him and Nicolo finding the nude bodies returned. They had followed the carnage up to the stronghold where the lord was away at sea on a spice route. His underpaid men decided to paid themselves with the use of the stone cellars, the wines and the dungeons for orgies wealthy men paid to watch or join. They sold nights of drugged orgies, left the ravaged in the waste waters. They caught Nicolo only because Nicolo became distracted when he saw Yusuf fall.

They must have seen them die and revive. They must have thought it meant any damage to Nicolo and Yusuf’s bodies would be negligible, profitable and highly enjoyable.

Yusuf was shoved into Nicolo’s back. His face crushed against Nicolo’s spine. The angle changed. Yusuf’s cock speared into Nicolo wrong.

And snapped the staff inside.

Yusuf shrieked in agony and in horror. 

‘Nicolo! No, stop! Get it out of him!’

Nicolo was silent.

‘Nicolo,’ Yusuf wept as he rocked into Nicolo. His beard was wet with tears. His gag had fell apart between his teeth and left his lips torn and bloodied. 

Behind Yusuf, hands kept pushing him by the buttocks, deeper into Nicolo. 

‘No, s-stop,’ Yusuf begged. ‘Leave him be. I’ll do it. Tie me down.’

‘-usuf?’ Nicolo rasped. Tears trickled out from under his blindfold. 

Yusuf pressed his wet face onto Nicolo’s shoulders. He sobbed ‘my love, oh no, I’m sorry I can’t stop forgive me.’

Nicolo’s breathing hitched. His hand flailed back for Yusuf. 

’Yusuf,’ Nicolo hiccuped, ‘Y-yusuf...’

‘Hayati.’ Yusuf choked. He clutched Nicolo’s hand as he was manhandled to continue thrusting. It hurt. His ass was a knot of agony but witnessing Nicolo trying his best to stop whimpering hurt more. 

Hands and a new cock kept pushing Yusuf into Nicolo’s abused body. Nicolo stopped talking, mouth full of new cock that kept rocking him back into Yusuf. 

They clutched hands as they were forced to link their bodies again and again. Yusuf sobbed into their clasped hands. The staff destroying Nicolo’s rectum was oozing out into bloody pieces with each thrust. The men around them cheered and ordered someone to fetch the larger staffs for each of them. 

Weakly, body thrashing helplessly between cocks, Nicolo’s other hand reached behind and pressed a bloodied spike that held the shackles on the table into Yusuf’s other hand. He squeezed Yusuf’s hand twice and tugged it towards his midsection.

Yusuf’s eyes widened. Yes. Yusuf pretended he was lost under the drugged water again. Their healing must make the water not last. He moaned louder, distracting the men as he slipped an arm under Nicolo’s stomach distended from all the cum he was forced to swallow. 

He found the other spike digging into Nicolo’s hip. His poor hayati lay on the sharp metal as he was violated. 

Yusuf curled a hand over the spike. They were both violated and they were going to make these men pay. 

Yusuf kissed Nicolo’s damp back, mouthed ‘be ready’ on Nicolo’s skin. 

They were leaving this horrible place. He was taking Nicolo far from here and they were going to relearn how to enjoy each other’s bodies the way Yusuf had intended before they were captured. But first they were leaving here. First they were killing everyone in this chamber and hang their bloody entrails outside this place. 

Yusuf felt Nicolo grip his spike. His love will fight. Yusuf and he will not fall again. 

Yusuf rutted back, welcomed the cutting pain from the cock as his punishment. He moaned loudly and sure enough, one of the men wanted Yusuf’s mouth. 

While the cock thrusted frantically in Yusuf, Yusuf carefully pulled out of Nicolo. He felt the interested man touch his face. He felt Nicolo brace to roll off the table. He felt the spike in his grip. 

‘Bet you want more cock,’ the man breathed, stepping closer. 

Yusuf leapt off Nicolo despite how it made his ass roil in pain. 

‘Yes, I do,’ Yusuf snarled. As Nicolo bit the cock in his mouth and rolled off to shakily stand by Yusuf, Yusuf struck.

‘The first one I want is yours!’ Yusuf raged, the spike slicing downward to claim his first victim. 

They were leaving this place.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Yusuf or Joe (anon picks time period), and Nicky forced into a gangbang, where one is fucking into Joe’s ass, forcing him to rail into Nicky who is bound and choking around a bad guy’s huge dick.


End file.
